Murder Of Insanity
by Fallen-Wolf22
Summary: Black Butler x Supernatural x Outlast Crossover Scarlett Winchester born to Dean Winchester and Amelia Fallen-Wolf, being taken from her mother the day she was born and Dean having little to no idea that she existed until she was ten and was taken into by Dean and Sam, she started to hunt with them before disappearing on a witch hunt, where the witch had transported her to another
1. Prologue

The sound of rain hitting the forest floor before the sound of two voices, one young male and an older female voice could be heard talking the male voice could be heard holding confusion, frustration, and concern.

"Don't you hear it, young master?" The female voice said and grabbed her young master's hands and smiled at him, but something was wrong with her.

"Hear what, Scarlett?!" The young male said as he looked at the girl trying to understand what was going on with her, since they arrived to the small town, she hadn't been the same girl he grew up with who watched over him.

"He's calling for help, he's trapped!" The women said frustrated that he wasn't listening to her.

"No one's trapped, Scarlett. What are you hearing!?" The young boy asked the girl, before yanking his hands out of hers, and grabbed her shoulders, starting to shake her, "whatever your hearing, Scarlett it's not really!"

"You don't understand. You never will." Scarlett spat at the young boy before starting at him for a moment longer before turning around and taking off into the trees. Following the whispering coming from an unknown male voice only she could have heard.

"Scarlett, wait!" The young boy called out the girl, before running after her, trying to see through the heavy rainfall before he lost sight of her, slowing down from the running he had started at the start to try and catch her, before standing still and looking around hoping he could sight of the girl or maybe her footsteps but heard nothing but the heavy rainfall hitting the leaf floor of the woods.

"Sebastian find her now!"


	2. Chapter One - His Butler, Able

The sound of clicking of a turned door handle could be heard as a door opened into what appeared to be the master bedroom, harbouring a child no older then 12 years of age, before a figure dressed in black could be seen moving over to a window and withdrew the curtains back, letting sunlight into the room, which cast light over the boy in the bed.

"Master, it is time for you to wake up. For breakfast today, we have lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de champagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"

"A scone."

"Today you have a meeting with , the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit.

"Oh, it that the man I have in charge of the stuffed animals at mt factory in India?"

"Yes. I'm told he's Italian, we will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate provide.

"I know this smell, is this tea Earl Grey?"

"Yes, from Jackson Piccadilly. I shall wait for you at the dining table master," As the butler was speaking to his master, he had moved over to the door with his back to his master, who had picked up a dart and threw it at the butler, who caught between his fingers, "well thrown my lord, even so let's save the games for later."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian."

 _[Scene changes to show a dining room]_

The sound utensils could be heard moving on plate, before the sound of a boy wearing a yellow shirt, brown pants, and a garden's hat laying against the back of his neck, before the boy could be seen rubbing the back of his head as he had been nailed in the back of the head by a dart, thrown back the master of the household.

"Ow! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow, ow! What was that for master? What did I do?" The garden yelped as he looked tearfully at the young master.

"Hold still, Finny let me get it." A young women said as she moved over the boy and grabbed the dart removing it swiftly before pressing a handkerchief from the pocket of her maid uniform and pressed it to the wound.

"Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions."

"Thank you, Miss Scarlett." Finny said looking at the women has he gave a tear eyed look after she had help removed the dart. Before both of them turned towards the dining room's door, watching it open.

Moment's later, the butler dressed in black stepped into the dining room, moving over to the table and stood across from the servants that stood not to far from the table in a line.

"There you are! Have you finished the weeding the courtyard Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the bedding's? Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka and Scarlett…. Well I suppose you're both alright as you are. Now all of you, we have not time for thumb twiddling this morning, so get to work!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll keep an eye on them, Sebastian." Scarlett said to him as she walked past him and trailing after the running servants, humming an old tune.

"Simply hopeless." Sebastian said as he watched the servants scatter to head to do their chores, before turning to Scarlett nodding to her, "Thank you, Miss Scarlett." Watching her walk down the halling and picking up on her humming before looking back towards the young master, before walking out of the dining room.

'The silver is polished to a spotless shine, the tablecloth crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among the Master's favorite white roses, and finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection, this will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome.' Sebastian stopped his train of thought hearing the ring of a bell signaly that the young master wanted something. '*Sigh* Still so much to do and he calls me now." Before stopping from finishing preparing the dinner for tonight and exiting the kitchen and heading towards the young master's study, seeing what he required.

"A guest is comin'. All right, then this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time, today we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it' 'im. 'Ah!'. Yeah that's what he is gonna say!" Bardroy said as he looked at Mey-Rin and Finny smiling, giving the other two servants courage.

"Ah!" Both Mey-Rin and Finny said as they looked at Bardroy.

"That's for him to say, not you!" Bardroy snapped at them bother.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Mey-Rin said and smiled at Bardory

"Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything!" Finny said as he punched the air and smiled at both Mey-Rin and Bardroy.

"It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" Bardroy said and nodded to both of them.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you three." Scarlett as she had listened onto the conversation of the servant's, she knew this was going to end badly.

"It will be, Miss Scarlett just wait and see." Bardroy said as he looked at Scarlett and smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm not getting involved with this if it backfires." Scarlett said as she put her hands up and walked away from the kitchen but staying with in rage if she needed to step in.

"Let's get to it!" All three servants said and started to take action.

 _[Scene changes to the butler and the young master in his study]_

"I'm a bit hungry, I'd like something sweet to eat."

"You shouldn't eat now master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening."

" I don't care about that, make me a parfait."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Fine, about the portrait in the hallway."

"Yes?"

"Take it down, I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and I am the head of the house now!"

"Consider it done, my lord." Sebastian said and gave the lord a fake smile to him before exiting the study and heading back downstairs.

 _[Scene change to the disaster of the garden, the dining room, and the kitchen.]_

"Now how exactly, did this happen?" Sebastian demanded as he looked at the disater's that had occurred while he was talking to the young master for only a few minutes.

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden!" Finny bawled as he looked at Sebastian.

"I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped at the cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin said as she looked down at her hands, avoiding looking at Sebastian.

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, it was going to take a long time so us, I used me flamethrower." Bardroy shamefully said as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Sebastian.

"Where were you Scarlett as this happened?" Sebastian questioned the other maid as she appeared behind him.

"It was there idea and I told them it wasn't going to work, so I kept an eye on them to make sure nothing got out of hand." Scarlett stated as she had looked a the messes they had made which was the normal messes they normally make.

Sebastian's nodded as he listened to her before taking a breath and releasing it before looking at the mess the three servants had made.

"Oh, we're so sorry, Mr. Sebastian we didn't mean to!" Both Mey-Rin and Finny said as they looked at Sebastian.

'Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left, not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats, what should I do?' Sebastian thought and he tried to figure out what he could do.

"Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's and Miss Scarlett's book, and start behaving like… Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this, we might save this night yet." Sebastian said as he looked at the servants.

"What do you have in mind, butler?" Scarlett questioned the butler as she study his face wondering what he had planned.

 _[Scene change to the outside of the manor where a carriage has pulled up]_

"Oh, how impressive!" A man with an italian accents who was known as Damiano said as he stepped outside of the carriage and looked at the manor in awe.

"Hello, welcome sir." The servants said in usion welcoming Damiano.

"Hello, welcome sir. This is called a stone garden, it is a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian explained to gentlemen and gave a fake smile to Damiano.

"Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." Damiano said amazed at the garden.

"We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready."

"Ha ha ha. I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!" Damiano said as he walked along with Sebastian into the manor, following the butler.

"Phew. We actually did it!" Bardroy as Mey-Rin and Finny agreed as they looked at each other.

"Who would have thought a dozen boxes of garvel could be turned into amazing garden!" Finny said looking at the garden in awe.

"It's quite pretty. Reminds me of a garden I once saw in Japan a long time ago." Scarlett said as she looked at the garden and smiled nostalgic at the memory.

"Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all, there's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest, look sharp now." Seastain stated as he appeared next to servants.

"Right!" The servants said and turned towards Sebastian.

 _[Scene change to the master of the house and Damiano]_

"The progress we've been making wit the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff." Damiano said as he looked at Ciel.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck, it appears I lose a turn." Ciel stated as he looked at the board game before looking back at Damiano.

"Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force it would-." Damiano said before he was stopped mid-sentence by Ciel.

"Go on, it's your turn." Ciel stated as he gave Damiano a bored look.

"Oh, yes. I just turn then." Damiano said as he turned the spinner before it stopped spinning and fell over showing a number five, then he went back to talking. "Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you, perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support out expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company.." Damiano said as he moved his before it landed on the part of The Enchanted Forest: Lose your Leg, trailing off on his last sentence as he looked at Ciel.

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again, I lost a turn remember?" Ciel stated as he looked at the bored before looking at Damiano.

"Oh, I see. Right, I move six." Damiano said before grabbing his peice moving it, before being stopped by Ciel.

"You don't. That's three." Ciel said stopping him from moving his piece.

"What? But.." Damiano questioned Ciel.

"You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you can only move half the number of spaces.

"Oh m, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?" Damiano asked as he moved his peice three spaces before setting down onto what appeared to be flame design.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost sir, one can never get it lost again." Ciel said as he looked at the board, looking at the board seeing Damiano's piece resting on the raging flames square. "You body is burnt by raging flames."

 _[Intermission]_

"How is it going?" Sebastian asked as he stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, looking at Bardroy.

"I'm doin' it like you said to. Is this really what you want?" Bardroy questioned Sebastian as he sliced the charred piece of meat and leaving the raw part unharmed.

"Yes, that looks excellent." Sebastian stated as he looked at the meat before turning towards the other end of the hallway hearing Mey-Rin.

"Sebastian! Found 'me! Ah!" mey-Rin called out to Sebastian as she ran down the hallway towards him, before tripping on her untied shoelace before falling forwards and tossing the boxes that were is her hands into the air.

"Oh honestly. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian said as he caught Mey-Rin and caught three of the four boxes.

"Missed one." Scarlett said as she caught the fourth box which had flew farther then Sebastian had expected as she looked towards them, resting the fourth box on top of the other box in his left hand, gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Scarlett." Sebastian said and nodded to her before looking back at Mey-Rin.

"I'm sorry sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!" Mey-Rin said as she started to freak out.

"These are the last items we needed for dinner. Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest to me and Miss Scarlett, relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight." Sebastian stated the three servants before nodding to Scarlett and they both moved to finish dinner.

"He said it twice." Bardroy said as he glanced at Mey-Rin and Finny.

"Ooh. That's serious!" Finny said.

 _[Scene changed to the ballroad room as the door opened to announce the present of the butler]_

"Pardon the interruption but, dinner is served." Sebastian said as he opened the door and looked at the young master and Damiano.

"Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?" Damiano said as he stood up from his chair and looked at Ciel.

"Very well. We'll finish the game later." Ciel said as he walked towards Sebastian before glancing back at Damiano.

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose." Damiano stated as he looked at Ciel.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games half way through."

"How childish." Damiano muttered under his breath before looking back at the two before giving them fake smile. "Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eye to see that's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!"

 _[Scene change to the rock garden]_

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy." Sebastian said as he gave a fake smile, setting the dishes down in front of them.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Damiano questioned as he looked at the food on his plate.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!" Sebastian stated as he explained the dinner.

"Oh donburi!" Damiano stated as if he knew what the food was, but had clearly no idea what it was.

"This is a token from out master, to show his thanks for all you hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Scarlett stated as she gave Damiano a fake smile and bowed, speaking.

"Now that's our Sebastian and Miss Scarlett for you!" Finny said and smiled as he, Baldroy and Mey-Rin hid in the bushes.

"They saved the day." Bardroy said and nodded.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Damiano said in excitement.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavour of soy sauce. Mey-Rin. Now Mey-Rin!" Sebastian said the the young master and Damiano before turning to Mey-Rin told her to pour the wine.

"Yes, sir!" Mey-Rin said nodding to him, before freezing up.

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine!" Sebastian whispered into her ear.

"Hey…" Bardroy questioned as he and Finny watched Mey-Rin freaking out.

"What?" Finny questioned as he looked at Bardroy.

"Is it me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?"

'Sebastian is watching me.I can't take it! Don't look at me that way!' Mey-Rin thought as she poured the wine but missed Damiano's glass and poured the wine onto the table.

"Ah!" Bother Bardroy and Finny freaked out as they watched Mey-Rin mess up.

"Mey-Rin stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?!" Finny whispered-shouted at Mey-Rin staying in the bushes to avoid being seen.

Sebastian looked at Mey-Rin as she spilled the wine onto the table cloth and his winded before he grabbed the table cloth and pulled it off the table making sure not the knock off anything from the table and folded the table cloth into his arms.

Scarlett rushed over to Mey-Rin and ushered away from the table and over to where Bardroy and Finny were hiding giving them a look to take Mey-Rin back into the manor, before moving back over the table before pouring Damiano a glass of back over to Sebastian, but behind the young master's chair going stock still.

"Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?" Questioned Damiano as he looked up from his food and seeing the tablecloth missing from the table.

"A spec of dirt. Most unsightly. I had the cloth removed to it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." Ciel said as he gave Damiano a fake smile.

"Please accept our apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian and Scarlett said together and bowed to him before standing back straight up.

"Oh, oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler and maid you have." Damiano said impressed with the work both servants had done.

 _[Scene change from the garden back to the ballboard room]_

"Hmph."

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner my lord. Now then, about the contract…" Damiano said as he tried to again Ciel's attention back to what he had asked before dinner.

"Before we discuss that, we must finished the game."

"Ah, yes of course. I have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti-" Damiano started to talk again before being stopped by Ciel.

"Children can be very demanding about their games. Surly, you wouldn't want me to get upset." Ciel said as he manipulated Damiano.

No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" Damiano asked before looking towards the door as it opened the butler walked in with a serving cart.

"I've brought some tea for you and my lord." Sebastian said as he pushed the cart towards them before turning it sideways and looked at Damiano and Ciel, giving them a fake smile.

"I'll be right back." Damiano stated before walking out the room and closed the door behind himself.

Sebastian watched the door close before turning back towards Ciel and poured a cup and giving it to him.

"What is it? It smells terribly weak?" Ciel asked as he smelled the tea.

"Out of consideration of our guest, I bought some Italian tea." Sebastian said as he looked at Ciel.

"Italian?" Ciel asked as he looked at his cup before looking up at Sebastian.

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking master?" Sebastian questioned the boy.

"No, it is not. I don't like it all."

"I'll see to the dessert preparations."

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for it courtesy."

"Yes, my young lord."

 _[Scene change to the telephone room]_

"I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of that brat right now. The employees? Who cares about them? Ah….! Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child." Damiano stopped talking as he ended the phone call.

Damiano stepped out of the telephone room before he started to walk back down the hall the way he had come the first time before glancing back, seeing something that quickly moved out of sight before he could get a good look, "Ah! Impossible. I'm seeing things."

"Little Pig." Could be heard with a deep male voice.

Damiano jumped slightly at the sound of the voice before moving quickly down the hall not wanting to see what made the comment.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." The earl's voice echoed down the hall towards Damiano.

"Ah,no. That's ridiculous. Huh. Not here either. Or here…. This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room." Damiona stated as he opened each door he came across as he looked for the drawing room.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." The earl's voice once again echoed off the walls of the hallway towards Damiano.

"Ah… eh, ahh! S, stay away from me!" Yelled Damiano as he freaked out and took off running down the hallway.

"That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?" Finny questioned as he held the other end of the painting and looked at Bardroy.

"Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yelln' again!" Bardroy said to Finny before walking backwards and glancing back to make sure not to trip.

"Right!" Finny said and nodded, following Bardroy.

 _[Scene change to the bottom of the stairwell in the main forar]_

"Oh, how embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time! Oh, but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian! Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I?" Mey-Rin said as she looked down at the mop and the bucket in her hands.

"You lose one turn." The earl voice followed Damiano as he moved.

"Huff, Huff…. Aghhhh!" Damiano yelped as he fell down the stairs and fell at the maids feet.

"Ah, sir, are you alright? Ahh! His right leg! It's twisted round. What happened to it?" Mey-Rin questioned Damiano as she watched him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bardroy questioned as he looked at the Mey-Rin as he and Finny stood at the top of the stairs.

"Our guest, something's happened!" Mey-Rin told both boys as they looked at their guest who started to crawl away.

"And now you lose one leg in enchanted forest." The earl's voice said to Damiano who only heard it.

"Ugh!" Damiano yelped as he crawled away as quickly as he could with his arms.

"Sir? Uh, sir? Come back." Mey-Rin said as she watched the guest disappear down the hallway.

"Surly you aren't leaving the manor sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." Sebastian said as he followed Damiano has he crawled. "You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?" Sebastian said as he trailed after Damiano before Miss Scarlett joined trailing after them both.

Damiano soon after have crawled backwards and into what appeared to be a cupboard, but the floor was sticky and smelled of sugar. "Damn, it's too dark. Is this cupboard? Damn, these are really tight quarters. What's this….? Smells like sugar."

"What an impatient guest we have, don't we Miss Scarlett?" Sebastian asked as he turned and looked towards Scarlett who bent down next to him as well.

"Yes, we do." Scarlett said as smiled at Sebastian before turning her gaze back towards Damiano and almost held a vindictive smile towards the man.

"You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven." Sebastian said as he looked at Damiano as he and Scarlett shut the door and locked it, moving the metal slip out of the way to view into the oven.

"The, the oven? Open up! Please, open the door!" Damiano yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with out customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." Sebastian said as he closed the viewing window of the oven before glancing at Scarlett.

"Quite right, there many." Scarlett stated as she moved away from Sebastian and oven, before disappearing out of the room.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames." The earl's voice echoed one final time.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Damiano yelled from within the oven.

"What was that? Someone screamed." Bardroy said as he looked at Finny.

"Don't know. Oh, hi Sebastian!" Finny said before looking at Sebastian, who walked up to them carrying a pie.

"Thank you for your hard work today. As reward would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar ill give you energy." Sebastian said as he offered both of them a slice.

"Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Finny said as he smiled gleefully at Sebastian.

"Thank you so much Sebastian! Thank you!" Bardroy said and smiled at Sebastian.

"Oh, yes, and Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned." Sebastian said as he turned his attention to Bardroy.

"Huh? The Oven." Bardroy said before looking at Sebastian who had left them alone.

"Mr. Damiano. I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality. All the way down to your bones." Sebastian said as she smiled before walking upstairs and towards the drawing room.

 _[Scene change to the drawing room, where the young master stood looking out the window]_

Damiano could be heard letting out a scream and limping/running down the driveway as quickly as possible to get away from the cursed manor, and away from the butler and maid dressed in black.

"Humph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter." Ciel said before glancing back Scarlett who watched from the corner of the room after having back from the kitchen.

"He does sound like a pig, Chris would have had fun with him." Scarlett said she mentioned a man Ciel heard her often mentions but ignored it.

"Humph, what presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?" Ciel spat before turning around and walking over the board game and knocked over his piece onto the happy ending square. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

 _[Scene change to the forare of the manor and the butler in black]_

"It appears we'll be needing to hand new wallpaper as well." Sebastian said as he looked at the top of the stairs and wall where the painting had hung.

"I wish he hadn't removed the painting, it was quite nice." Scarlett said as she walked down the stairs and looked at Sebastian before moving past himsliently and towards the servants quarters.

 _[Ciel's childhood Image]_

 _ **"Mama, papa!"**_

 _[Fades Away]_

"The head of the Phantomhive estate, hah."

My young master Ciel has another name. He's also known as the Queen's guard dog for his own policing England's seedy underground. His small body houses great determination. You will marvel at the bravery he displays when dealing with the drug traffic in the ring. Also, feel free to admire my notable skills with the silver upon which I stake my honor as a Phantomhive butler. Next time on Black Butler, "His Butler, Strongest." You see, I am simply one hell of a butler.


	3. Chapter Two - His Butler, Strongest

"Bloody hell. This wire's done for." Bardroy said as he checked the wire's from underneath the floor.

"Oh, not the rats again." Mey-Rin said and she put her head into her hands.

"This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city." Bardroy said he sat back down and looked at Mey-Rin and Finny.

"Ah!" All three screamed at the sight of a rat.

"Now I've got you rat!" Finny said as he picked up a statue and tossed it towards the rat, which was near Mey-Rin and Bardroy.

"Noo!" Yelped Bardroy as he and Mey-Rin dove out of the way of the statue.

"Looks like it got away, he he." Finny said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

"What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too idjit!" Bardroy snapped at Finny as he stood up and looked at Finny.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said as he drank his tea.

 _[Opening-Title - His Butler, Strongest]_

"Look! There's another one!" Finny said to the group before chasing after it.

"Catch it!" Bardroy yelled at Finny as he followed quickly after.

 _[Scene Change to a dark room and pool table]_

"Quite a commotion going on out there. Is sees you're experiencing a rat problem as well." A man said who's face resembled an angry bulldog. (I'm sorry but it's true! His face does remind me of angry bulldog.)

"Speaking of which, how long are you going to let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone ought to take care of them don't you think?" Said a man as he ate a sandwich. (I'm sorry on this part, I couldn't quite put a good description of him.)

"And someone will. He's just waiting for the opportune moment." An arrogant man talked as he petted the girl who was in his lap, the air around almost held an arrogance to it.

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn Lord Phantomhive?" A woman who was dressed in red asked the young boy sitting just across from her.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss." Ciel said as he looked at the pooltable studying it before he had decided not to shot.

"That's all very well but, when will you handle the problem?" Asked the bulldog like man as he looked at the Earl of Phantomhive.

"Anytime you lie. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse." Ciel said as he looked at Sir Randall.

"Tch." A man said with a scar stretching across his face starting from the top of his left eyebrow and ending just below his right eye, and his blonde hair pulled up.

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." Ciel said as he watched the men's reactions.

"What a vulture!" Sir Randall said as he looked at Ciel.

"Sir Randall. I'd be careful how you smear my family name." Ciel warned him as he looked at the man.

"Ha! You're in trouble now Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?" The Italian man asked as he looked from Sir Randall and then too Ciel.

"It's time for me to put an end to this worthless game don't you think? How soo can you secure the payment?" Ciel asked as he looked towards Sir Randall.

""Tonight. I'll have it by then." Sir Randall said as he looked at Ciel.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does this sound good?" Ciel said as he watched Sir Randall recation's before looking back to the rest of the people in the room, before standing up from his chair and walking over to the pooltable.

"You pass you turn twice and now you're going after them all in one go?" Asked the chubby man as he looked at Ciel in bewilderment.

"Naturally." Ciel said as he put his cue stick down into the pooltable to read his shot. ( You know I've only played pool maybe four times in my life.)

"Careful. Your greed will undo you." Sir Randall warned Ciel.

"Am I undone?" Ciel asked as he took the shot an sunk all the balls.

 _[Scene change to a sitting room and only six people within the room]_

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from the Fortnum & Mason today." Sebastian said as he hand the cup's full of tea to Scarlett to hand out.

Scarlett nodded and handed each person sitting a cup of tea before moving to stand back behind Ciel's chair, and watched.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when madewell." The chinese man said as he accepted the cup from the maid.

"Grell." The women dressed in red as she turned towards her butler.

"Ah, yes my lady?" Grell asked as he looked towards his mistress.

"Learn something from Sebastian." Madame Red said as she turned towards Sebastian and smiled up at him.

"Ah, yes…" Grell said hesitantly as he watched.

"I mean look at him! His physique! You should quite this country job and come work for me in the city!" Madame Red said as she groped Sebastian's rear end, as Sebastian froze up not expecting that from the Madame. Scarlett smiled and silently chuckled as she watched the scene roll out.

"Ahem! Madame Red!" Ciel said as he was in shock.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't help myself. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit." Madame Red said as she stopped groping Sebastian and smiled apologetically to Ciel.

"So do you believe the drug trafficker as one of your guest today?" Asked the chinese man as he turned his attention to Ciel.

"Perhaps." Ciel said as he knew the answer.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau A rat knows best where a rats nest is, doesn't he." Madame Red said as she looked towards Lau and then to Ciel.

"I'm but a tamed guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If he instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing." Lau said as he stood up from his chair and moved over to Ciel's, petting the young lords head.

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darlings nephew!" Madame Red yelled at Lau as bolted off her chair and grabbed Ciel from Lau and hugged Ciel close.

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home dear Madame." Laud said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now sir!" Madame Red yelled as she breathed fire towards Lau.

"Ha ha ha ha. Sorry, I'm joking of course." Lau said as he took a step back.

Ciel had finally squirmed out of Madame Red hold on him and slipped out of the room, with Scarlett who followed close behind him.

"Master?" Sebastian asked as he looked towards both of them.

"You'd better be! I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear nephew! I'd lay down my own life for him and I'll…." Madame Red said as she looked towards Lau.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Laud laughed and nodded as he listened to Madame Red.

"The rats are here." Ciel stated as he heard the commotion the other three servants were causing.

"It went that way!" Yelled Bardroy as he chased after a rat.

"And here too." Ciel said and shook his head.

"Get it! Aghhhhh!" Mey-Rin yelped as she tried to catch the rat as well.

"Aghhhh!" Finny yelped as he missed the rat.

"*Huff huff huff*" Mey-Rin panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Master. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian asked he watched the young master and Scarlett.

"Bring it to my study. I'm done here." Ciel said as he trugedy to his study with Scarlett following close behind him.

"Certainly, my lord." Sebastian said and bowed, smiling a fake smile.

"Ahhhh!" Finny said as he once again missed the rat.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka said as he drank his tea, holding a net.

"That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work." Sebastian said as he looked at the mess the servants were, as he caught all three of the rats the servants were trying to catch and, and put them into Tanaka's net.

"Sir." All three servants nodded as they watched Sebastian.

 _[Scene change to Ciel and Scarlett entering his study]_

"*Sigh* Finally, some peace and quiet. Ugh!" Ciel said before his mouth was covered by a cloth.

"Young master." Scarlett said she saw Ciel's mouth being covered by a cloth, before she went after the man, before herself was grabbed and struggled as her mouth was covered as well.

"Young master. I brought your pire and afternoon tea." Sebastian said as he opened the young master's study door expecting him and Miss Scarlett to be in the room, but found it to be trashed. "Master *gasp* This is terrible. The refreshment will all be wasted now…"

 _[Scene change to where Ciel and Scarlett are being held]_

"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. And his lowly little maid. Just how many nicknames fo you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" Vanel talked as he looked at Ciel and his maid, before picking up a siguar and cutting off one end and lighting it.

"I thought it would be you. You shame your family Azzurro Vanel." Ciel said as he looked at the man.

"Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside of the box to make money. So found the drug trade." Vanel said as he crouched in front of Ciel, keeping the maid within sight, having heard she was dangerous when she wasn't seen.

"The pharmacy act of 1868 list opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs, and the vermin who sell it." Ciel said as he opened his eye and looked at Vanel.

"Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a women is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" Vanel said as he grabbed Ciel's face in right hand, with a tight grip.

"I've left orders about you key. If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities will get it. I'm sorry, I have not interest in getting along with someone like you." Ciel said keeping a calm faced.

"You brat! Don't underestimate me. My men are already waiting at you estate. Where's the key? Spit it out soon or your servants, including the little maid over there, will start-a dying one by one." Vanel threatened Ciel as he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Ciel first before pointing it towards the maid.

"You really don't want to underestimate the butler, or the other servants Vanel, bad things will happen to you." Scarlett said as she opened her eyes and looked at the barrel of the gun he pointed at her.

"Shut up!" Vanel spat at the maid before swingin the butt of his gun across her face, and watched her fall over, before turning his attention back to Ciel.

""Oh I think they'll be alright, like she said. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch." Ciel said as he watched Scarlett making sure she was alright before turning his attention back to Vanel, and cocked his head sideways and gave a fake small smile.

Vanel growled before swinging and hitting Ciel in the face and dropped his cigar and grabbed the telephone of his desk and spoke to his men on the other end of the line. "Did you here that? The time for talk is over."

 _[Scene change to Sebastian moving back down the hall with the pie in his hand]_

"Oh dear. This is most troubling. Where could the master and Miss Scarlett have been taken?" Sebastian asked himself as he walked down the hall.

"Sebastian! *huff huff* I just found a letter, yes I did." Mey-Rin called out to Sebastian as she ran down the hall to the butler.

"Addressed to whom?" Sebastian asked as he stopped walking and watched Mey-Rin.

"To the servants of the Earl Phantomhive! *huff* Aghhhhh!" Mey-Rin said to Sebastian as she got closed before she stepped on her shoelace and fell forwards and crashed into Sebastian knocking the pie into the air and Sebastian to ground as a sound of breaking glass and the vase next to them shatter.

As Sebastian laid on the floor he caught the pie and then turned his attention to Mey-Rin, "Mey-Rin the letter please."

"Letter? Oh yes, sir!" Mey-Rin said as she gave him the letter,as they both got up off the floor.

{Letter Contents: If you want to return your master safely, come to Nova Garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible. If you don't come before sunset, we will cut you Master's and themaids fingers one by one, and send it.}

"'If you want to return your master and maid safely, come to Nova Garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible.' Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter." Sebastian said as he had reread the letter, before looking back up at the mention of his name.

"Sebastian." Finny said as he and Bardroy walked up to Sebastian.

"What is going on here?" Madame Red asked as she and Lau walked up behind Mey-Rin and Sebastian.

"Sorry for the noise, my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself." Sebastian said as he turned his attention towards Madame Red and reassuring her.

"Hmph. Nothing, are you sure?" Madame Red asked as she looked at the butler watching him.

"Everyone, I have business to attend to." Sebastian said as he gave them all a fake smile before turning towards Bardroy and Finny and moving over to them handing them the pie, "Would you mind cleaning this up?" Before he took turning off running down the hall.

"Um, so when you say clean…. That means we can eat it right? Sebastian?" Bardroy asked as he looked at the pie before turning around to ask Sebastian.

 _[Scene change to a car racing down a dirt road]_

"Sorry, I missed." The man holding the telephone said as he relayed to Vanel on the other end.

"What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! I never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here." Vanel demanded as he grew frustrated.

"Uh,sire. Something's off. I see something. What's that!" The man said as he started to freak out, as something in black raced behind them.

"Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" Vanel asked as he thought something normal had spooked them.

"Aghhh!" Both the man driving and the man holding the telephone screamed in pear fear.

"What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me." Vanel demanded as he started to become frantic.

"Ahhhhh! Hurry it up!" The man demanded as he looked back and saw the thing in black getting closer. "It's coming closer!"

"That's it! I've had enough of you games already!" Vanel growled as he tried to figure out what could have spooked them.

"No good! It's here! Aghhhhhh!" The man driving said as he had pushed the car to go as fast it could possibly go.

""Uh, hello? What's happened?" Vanel asked as he looked at the phone unsure at what had happened as it had gone silent on the other end.

"Ha, hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." Ciel said as he had rolled over to face Vanel and gave him a smug smirk, before being kicked in the stomach by Vanel, "Ugh!"

"Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!" Vanel spat at Ciel.

"Leave him alone." Scarlett demanded as she had squirmed just close enough to sink her teeth into his ankle, and holding on like a great white shark and not letting go until Vanel had kicked her in the head, she let go spat out what blood had accumulated from the bite onto the floor.

Vanel growled at her before limping back over to the telephone, "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!"

"Hello." Sebastian said as he sat on the car balancing it on the edge of the cliff.

"Who's this?" Vanel demanded.

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master and maid might be available." Sebastian said, before he started talking again, "Hello, is anyone there? Hello?"

"Ah...I.." Vanel answered unsure is he had heard right.

"Woof."

"Meow." ( I couldn't help it, it was to easy!)

"Very good, young master, miss Scarlett. I will come to get you both momentarily." Sebastian said and smiled at the sound he have received.

 _[Scene change to a cliff with a car balanced on the edge]_

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are a few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First I'd like to know who you work for." Sebastian asked as he smiled a vindictive smile to the men before he started to talk again, "Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?"

"Ah, out employers name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!" Cried the man who have had the telephone originally.

"But of course. I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work gentlemen. I'll let you go. Have a safe trip." Sebastian said as he gave the gentleman a fake smile before sliding off the car and watching his tip off the cliff and fall down.

"Oh dear, look at how late it's gotten. If I don't move quickly, we'll never have dinner ready in time." Sebastian said as he had pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, before putting it back into his pocket.

 _[Intermission]_

 _[Scene change to Lau and Madame Red]_

"Are we certain nothing's wong?" Madame Red asked as she looked out the carriage window.

"If that butler says everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him." Lau explained too Madame Red, showing a relaxed smile. "He's been in the earl's service for so long, and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakable bond between those two. You can always find him at the earl's side, like a shadow."

"So long? But Sebastain didn't arrive until two years ago. That's no much time at all." Madame Red said as she thought back to when Ciel and appeared alive and somewhat well.

"Oh really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable. Isn't that right Ran-mao?" Lau said as he chuckled before looking at Ran-mao next to him.

"Useless." Madame Red said as she shook her head at Lau unkownful aittude.

 _[Scene change to Vanel Estate]_

"Listen up! The Phantomhive by has help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets though!" Vanel yelled at his men.

"My my. What a splendid home." Sebastian said as he arrived at the Estate and entered the gates.

"Hey, who the hell is this guy?!" Yelled a man as he spotted Sebastian.

"Ah, my apologies. You see, I represent the Phantomhive household." Sebastian answered the man, before giving him a fake smile.

 _[Scene change to Phantomhive Manor]_

"Oh dear, we need Sebastian here and Miss Scarlett wherever she went. Where did they go now?" Mey-Rin asked as she looked at Finny and Bardroy.

"I wish I knew." Finny said as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

"I don't care where they are or what they're doing. This is all I'm worried about. Does 'clean it up' mean we can eat the pie or not? I have to knoooow!" Bardroy said as he stared at the pie that was on the table.

"I'm sure just one bite each would be okay." Finny said as he agreed with Bardroy.

"No Finny! You know how Sebastian is! If we eat something we're not supposed to, he'll bake us into his next pie!" Bardory said as he shivered at the thought of an angry Sebastian.

"You need to calm yourself down Bardroy. A soothing drink might help. Here give this a try." Mey-Rin said as she set down a milk bottle of nowhere.

"Milk. Not that it's not gonna help me." Bardroy said as he looked at the bottle before looking back at Mey-Rin.

"Milk is an important part of your diet! It'll help you grown strong bones, yes it will!" Mey-in said as she crossed her arms and stared down Bardroy.

 _[Scene change to Vanel Estate]_

"My arm! He shattered the bone!" A man yelled as he grabbed his broken arm in pain.

"Pardon me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian said as he hung from the chandelier upside down, before looking a clock reading the time 5:34.

"Move damn it! Call in the boys in the west tower! We need to rip this bastard apart!" Another Man yelled as he ready his gun.

"An entire swarm of rats. I'll get nowhere at this rate." Sebastian said as swung from the chandelier and onto the table below and grabbed a metal trail deflecting the on swarm of bullets coming his ways, before letting his butter knives fly towards the men.

 _[Scene back to the Phantomhive Manor: Kitchen]_

"That's it! I'm going to eat it! Mey-Rin, tea! Finny, go get the silver!" Bardroy said as watched them.

"Yes sir!" Both Mey-Rin and Finny said before going to do what they were told.

"It should be right in here. What the?" Finny said in confusing when he opened the silver drawer and finding only spoons, but no knives or forks.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Bardroy asked as he looked at Finny.

"I don't understand. The silver's suppose to be right here. But I don't see a single knife or fork." Finny said as he scratched his head in wonder of where it all went.

 _[Scene change back to the Vanel estate]_

"Who the hell is he?!" A man yelled, before a knife came sailing at him.

"Now I couldn't do this much at least the, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said as he gave a cocky smile, before pulling out his pocket watch, "Oh dear. That took longer than I thought. Already 5:43." Before coming up the room where Ciel and Scarlett where being held, "I have come to retrieve my master and the maid."

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got-a scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler." Vanel said as he moved over to Ciel and Scarlett.

"No,sir you see, I am a simply one hell of a butler. I promise." Sebastian said he gave Vanel a fake smile and bowed to him.

"Yeah sure. It doesn't matter anyways. I have no intention of fighting you. Not yet. But you better have what I asked for!" Vanel demanded from Sebastian.

"Yes, I do. It's right here." Sebastian said as he stepped farther into the room and pulled the key out of his breast pocket.

"Oh sorry dandy. I really am. But this round is mine." Vanel said before the sound of multiple gunshot could be heard and his Sebastian as he went done onto the floor from the multitude of the bullets that had stuck him. "There's no way I was going up against a Phantomhive, lord of games, without a trump card hidden." Before he moved over to Ciel and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up, hooking the tip of his gun on the strong of Ciel's eyepatch and pulled it off of his face. "I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even your maid as well, even in this condition. Don't worry, you have so many enemies, I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer."

"Alright, I'm tired of messing around and so is Scarlett. How much longer are you planning to play dead?" Ciel said as he looked at Scarlett first before looking towards Sebastian who lied on the floor.

"Not long." Sebastian said as pulled himself off the floor.

"You better be." Scarlett snapped as she looked towards the butler before looking at Vanel and smiled at him, "You aren't going to last long, now."

"But how! How are you - You just-" Vanel tried to speak as he looked at Sebastian, before pulling his gun, but first grabbed Scarlett by the back of her head and put her next to Ciel, as he swung his gun loosely.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot somany more bullets now." Sebastian said he spit out the bullet's that were still covered in blood. "Perhaps you'd like these back."

"What are you doing?! Kill him!" Vanel spat at the man hiding in the painting.

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat." Sebastian said as he lifted the end of his tailcoat up and looked at the shredded ends caused by the bullets.

"You could have avoided that, idiot." Ciel said he shifted in his binding's.

"Master, how unfortunate. They don't seem to have taken good care of you or Miss Scarlett." Sebastian said as he looked at them both.

"No! Stay back!" Vanel said as he pulled the two closer and point his gun to Ciel's temple, quite hard from the pressure he applied to the gun

"You both look like helpless little children all bound up like then I guess that's appropriate." Sebastian said as he grew closer to Vanel, Ciel, and Scarlett.

"I-if you come any closer, I will shoot them!" Vanel threatened as he pressed his gun hard to the side of Ciel's head.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Ciel said as he looked at Sebastian bordely.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you." Sebastian said as he stopped walking towards them.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?" Ciel said as he knew Scarlett knew about the contract between him and Sebastian.

"No. Of course has changed; I remain your faithful servant lord."

"What the hell kind of-a nonsense are you two talking about?!" Vanel asked as he started to freak out at the conversation.

"Master, you know what you have to do. Now just say the words." Sebastian said as he egg Ciel on.

"This is an order! Save us now!" Ciel yelled as he looked at Sebastian.

"No, it's over! What the-" Vanel yelled as he fired his gun expecting Ciel and Scarlett to be dead but was surprised to see them both alive, and Ciel looking at him. "But, that's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this? Here then, let me give it back to you." Sebastian said as he appeared next to Vanel,holding the bullet before dropping it into the breast pocket of Vanel's jacket. "Aghhhh! Ugh!" He screamed as his arm twisted around and he dropped Ciel and Scarlett.

"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun as this time, Sebastian." Ciel said as Sebastian picked him up and set him down on a chair a few feet from Vanel.

"I wish you to wouldn't include me in your games sometimes." Scarlett said as she worked off her binding's before standing up and moving over to Ciel.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but it can't be helped." Sebastian said as he gave her a fake smile. Before they both turned to their attention to Vanel.

"No, wait! Come back ! Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you ten times what he does! Alright twenty times! You can-a have all the liquor and women you want too!" Vanel pledged as he held his injured arm.

"I'm sorry . It's an attractive offer but, I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said as he bowed respectively to Vanel.

"Ah, right. Okay." Vanel said as he looked at the butler, master, and maid.

"As long as my master hold the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish. A sacrifice. And this, all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul." Sebastian said as he walked towards Vanel, as he walked to the room grew darker.

"Unfortunately for you, this game is over." Ciel said as he looked at Scarlett, as she undid his biding's before looking at Vanel as the mark on his eye glowed in the dark room.

 _[Scene change to the outside of the Phantomhive Manor]_

"You are awake master?" Sebastian asked as he walked towards the manor as Scarlett followed close behind.

"Master, welcome home sir!" Finny said as he Mey-Rin and Finny ran towards Sebastian as he held Ciel and Scarlett.

"Oh, dear!" Mey-Rin said as she looked at the young master closely seeing some bruises on his face.

"Master Ciel, you're injured." Finny said as he looked at Ciel.

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about. What? You don't believe what your master tells you?" Ciel asked as he looked at both Mey-Rin and Finny.

"Oh no, we do." Mey-Rin said as she glanced at Finny before they grew closer.

"It's just, you look so cute being held like a baby and all." Finny said as he looked at Sebastian and Ciel.

"Put. Me. Down. Stop looking at me like that, honestly!" Ciel said as he squirmed in Sebastian arm's before he was put down.

"Master, I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone. I hang my head in shame. Dinner is not ready." Sebastian said he got down on one knee and bowed to Ciel in shame.

'At the suggestion of Lady Elizabeth,Master Ciel's betrothed, we will be holding a ball. Unfortunately, my young master cannot dance to save his life. His attempts are so pathetic that calling a dancing master would be to embarrassing. Huh… It seems as if I and Miss Scarlett shall have to rid the lord of his two left feet ourselves. Next Time on Black Butler: "His Butler, Omnipotent." You see, I am simply one hell of a butler.'


End file.
